<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>[fanmix] Share The Moon by faejilly (jillyfae)</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29464797">[fanmix] Share The Moon</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/jillyfae/pseuds/faejilly'>faejilly (jillyfae)</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Shadowhunters (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/F, Fanmix, Romance, Useless Lesbians</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 20:35:52</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>40</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29464797</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/jillyfae/pseuds/faejilly</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>From strangers meeting in the darkness to partners who mean more to each other than either could have expected.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Clary Fray/Isabelle Lightwood</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>[fanmix] Share The Moon</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/evelitan/gifts">evelitan</a>.</li>



    </ul></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p>
<hr/>
<h1>[<a href="https://www.youtube.com/playlist?list=PLvJ15v-gqS2dT6ZOz-KbWcr_KQyfJJqU3">youtube</a> / <a href="https://open.spotify.com/playlist/5vBulXh7WII4H4qtbylayJ?si=Srr_nqfYTP6jSDvDBI-_nw&amp;utm_source=copy-link">spotify</a>]</h1>
<hr/>
<h2>
  <b>TRACKLIST:</b>
</h2>
<h3>velodrome // dessa</h3>
<h3>molecules // hayley kiyoko</h3>
<h3>white bird // kt tunstall</h3>
<h3>delilah // f + tm</h3>
<h3>mercy // elia ex</h3>
<h3>shaking // melissa etheridge</h3>
<h3>sum of our parts // mary lambert</h3>
<h3>friend like me // betty who</h3>
<h3>free // ryn weaver</h3>
<h3>share the moon // indigo girls</h3>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><div class="children module" id="children">
  <b class="heading">Works inspired by this one:</b>
  <ul>
    <li>
        <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29274996">Share The Sun</a> by <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/jillyfae/pseuds/jillyfae">jillyfae</a>
    </li>
  </ul>
</div></div></div>
</body>
</html>